Harlequin Fear
by IAmHarleyQuinn
Summary: Young Harleen is Dr. Crane's intern...funfun. Harley/Scarecrow


I stood at the back of the group, doodling aimlessly in my notebook, as I barely listened to our teacher drone on and on about the history of the Arkham Asylum.

"Miss Quinzel?" I heard my name being called and my head snapped up.

"Yeah?" I squeaked.

"Are you paying attention?" The old teacher squawked out.

"Course I am," was my automatic response.

"Mhmm," she pursed her lips as she looked me up and down.

I could feel my cheeks blush as more and more classmates turned around to stare at me, a grin lighting up their eyes as they watched me squirm under the pressure. I hated them , all of them and it seemed to be a mutual feeling. I opened my mouth to defend my case when someone from behind me cut me off.

"Ah, there you all are. I assume that this is the class that's touring with us today?"

We all spun around to face the smiling man. He had his hands clasped in front of him, clad in a brown suit with a red tie. My eyes trailed from his dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes behind dark rimmed glasses, to his shiny brown shoes, lingering on his belt buckle. I looked back up to his face to discover he was looking right back at me, watching me as I studied him. My face burned as I quickly looked back down at my drawings, absentmindedly tucking my blonde bangs behind my ear.

"Yes, everyone, this is Dr. Crane, the head therapist here at Arkham. Say hello, students."

There was a chorus of mumbled Hellos to which Dr. Crane met with a smile, revealing perfectly white teeth.

"Well hello, everyone, I hope you enjoy your time here. I trust that you all behave and show this old building some respect, as I know you'll do," He paused and his eyes flicked to mine before continuing, "Now, are there any questions before we start?"

A brown headed girl named Brice raised her hand.

"Are we in any danger here? I mean, we're not going to get attacked by a bunch of crazies are we?" Her cocked her head to the side and pulled at her high ponytail.

I tried to bit back my annoyance, but I was too late.

"Just because it's an insane asylum, doesn't mean that everyone's gonna try and kill you, God," I muttered a little louder than I had meant to.

"Was I asking you, Harley-Whore?" She snapped at me.

I sighed as a few snickers erupted from the group; Dr. Crane looked at me as pity flashed through his eyes, but I didn't need his sympathy.

"Hey, I vote if we get jumped, we give em Harley!" A guy piped up from the back.

"No, they'd just give her back!"

"Yeah, they're crazy, not blind," Brice cooed, eyeing me with her shark like eyes.

"Everyone just STOP," His commanding voice startled everyone.

I took the opportunity when everyone's attention was on Dr. Crane, to slip away from the group, quickly ducking into a nearby hallway. I felt happier and happier the farther I got away from all of them; I actually started to feel my mouth turn upwards into a smile as I wandered down the crisp, bright hallway, not caring where I was going. A scream erupted from the room to my right as I passed it, causing me to jump. I read the label above the door: Shock Therapy.

I giggled out of nervousness as I skirted away from the room. I came upon a portrait of Dr. Crane hanging up in the hallway. I studied his features, there was something about his eyes…something about them that seemed dark, even though they were a clear, deep blue. I'd never seen a person who looked so innocent, but at the same time, looked so guilty. What was he hiding?

"I'd love to know what thoughts were swimming in you pretty little head right now," His voice suddenly whispered into my ear.

I hadn't heard him walk up behind me. My mind leapt to the amount of trouble I'd be in for leaving the group and being in a part of the building where I didn't think I was supposed to be it. Then I thought of all the horrible things my classmates will say when they see Dr. Crane drag me back into the group. I could hear them already, _Ew, she probably snuck off to fuck with some psychopath! She'd have to, they're the only ones who wouldn't care about all the diseases she has! She's gonna have a screwed up baby now! What will her pimp say?__ Don't touch—_

It was too much. So I dropped my notebook and ran.

"Harley, wait!" I heard him call after me after I darted away, but I didn't pause.

I weaved through hallway after hallway; just when I thought it was safe to slow down, I heard his footsteps growing closer. He was faster than I had anticipated. I frantically ducked into a room, but before I could close the door, he slipped through and I ended up shutting it on no one, trapping myself in the room with him. I backed away from him until my back hit the wall, then I slowly slid down it and hugged my knees against myself. He put his hands on his knees as his breath came out in pants; he looked up at me with those alluring blue eyes.

"How much trouble?" I asked once his breathing turned to normal.

He straightened up and adjusted his glasses, "None. I don't blame you for leaving at all actually. What they were saying was…"

His voice trailed off and he just stood there staring at me. I didn't like the way his eyes bore into mine, like he could read my thoughts. I squirmed under his gaze.

"Well, I guess I better get back," I murmured and slid back up the wall.

"Oh, you don't have to," He said a little too quickly and I smiled as I could've sworn I saw him blush.

He cleared his throat and started again, "You could stay in my office if you wanted."

"Yeah, okay," I shrugged it off.

….

I sat down on the edge of his desk, letting my feet dangle over the side.

"So why do you let them treat you that way?" he asked in a professional voice as he sat down in his chair in front of me.

I scoffed, "If I could get them to stop, don'tcha think I would've already?"

He leaned forward to slip off his coat, leaving him in his crisp white button-down shirt which he pushed up the sleeves to the crooks of his elbows. All of his attention seemed to be on me and I wasn't used to that. He rolled his chair up close, his chest pressed up against my legs. I could feel his heartbeat.

"Getting a little close aren't you, Dr. C?" I whispered.

"Please, call me Jonathan."

In one swift move, he slid me off the desk so that I was straddling his lap; I gasped in surprise.

"I don't think this is very professional of you, Jonathan," I finally found my voice.

He brought his lips painfully close to mine, "You want me to stop?"

I tilted my head towards his and found myself reaching for his lips. His mouth brushed against mine, softly and quickly, leaving me wanting more, but he teased me, pulling away too soon. I shifted my hips, slowly grinding against him, expelling a groan from his throat. His eyes were filled with lust and need as he looked at me. I trailed a hand up his chest and into the back of his thick hair, suddenly pulling his lips to mine for a passionate kiss. Soon, I felt his tongue lap at my lower lip, begging for entrance, but I pulled away.

"I think you like me, Dr. Crane," I said as I pressed my lips against his neck.

I used my handle on his hair to tilt back his head, giving me better access to the soft skin of his neck.

"You have no idea," He gasped out as I sucked and nipped him.

I rolled my tongue down his neck to his collarbone, loving the sense of control as I felt his cock harden underneath me. My fingers were fumbling with the top button of his shirt when there was a knock at the door and I heard the door handle twist. With a squeak, I quickly ducked down underneath his desk and he scooted forward right before the door opened and I listened to someone walk in. I held my breath and leaned against his leg, frozen with overwhelming fear of getting caught.

"Dr. Crane, sorry to bother you, but patient 5804 isn't responding well to his medication," I heard a cheery voice timidly say.

I listened to the hum of his voice as he replied and started to relax. I ran my hands up his inner legs and I noticed his voice warble slightly; I smiled. I smoothed my hands over his bulge, gently massaging it through his pants. He groaned in the middle of his sentence.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry, I, uh, my neck has been bothering me lately."

I suppressed a giggle as he rubbed the back of his neck. I cupped my mouth over his crotch and sucked through the fabric, wetting it with my tongue.

"Well I supPOSE, that'll be all. L-lock the door on your way OUt," He said trying to contain himself, slamming his fist onto the desk.

"Uh, y-yes, I hope you feel better, Doctor," the voice said uncertainly and the footsteps faded away.

Jonathan pulled me out and returned me to my position on his lap. I smiled at him innocently.

"I hope you know you just made me prescribe a suicidal man Depressants," he purred against my neck.

"Serves him right for inter—" his tongue cut me off as he jammed it into my mouth with renewed desire.

I moaned my approval as our tongues slipped against each other. He gave a soft sound of want as his hands pressed the small of my back, forcing my body tighter against his. I placed my palms onto his chest and pushed away; his fingers greedily trailed up my skirt, eager to get me back. I smiled at his lust as I snaked off my shirt, revealing my black lacy bra to his blue eyes. His hands flew up to tear it off, but I dodged his efforts, slipping off his lap. He stood up as well and for every step he'd take toward me, I'd take two steps back, slowly unhooking and stripping off the bra.

"Quite the little teaser, aren't you?" He muttered with a smile as he finally caught me.

He lifted my body up and gently laid me down onto the carpet in front of the small couch. His body hovered above mine as I took my time unbuttoning his shirt and as he let it fall to the floor, my hands ran over his abs and chest. He stared down at my half naked body and I could tell that he was holding back.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, my body begging for his.

He smirked before pouncing on me, his lips scorched mine before dipping down to my neck. I gasped as I felt his teeth against my skin and my hands dug into his hair as his hot tongue rolled over my nipples, tasting and sucking them.

"You taste amazing," he breathed and I shuddered as his voice vibrated through my veins.

It was my turn, I decided. I summed up all the strength I could muster and flipped him over, firmly pinning him to the floor. He looked up at me in surprise, before trying to flip us over again, but I stopped him as my lips hungrily devoured every inch of exposed flesh they found. I kissed lower until I hit the skin above his belt; I looked back up at him as I slowly undid his pants with my teeth while massaging his pulsing cock through the thin fabric. His head I tilted back and a groan escaped his parted lips.

I yanked his pants off of him and took no time in yanking off his black boxers as well; I proceeded to kiss and nip at his inner legs, purposely avoiding the spot he wanted my mouth the most.

"Harley," He whimpered out, making me smile.

I stood up and slowly slipped off my skirt and panties in front of his hungry eyes. I laid down beside him, and propped my head up with my arm and looked into his eyes, watching them lose control. They transformed from the calm, understanding, calculating, demeanor into something far much more animal-like, primal even. With a grunt and a growl, he was on top of me, shakily taking his position in between my legs. His eyes were locked onto mine, studying my reaction as he slowly entered me.

I groaned at his size as my muscles twitched around him. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips down hard onto mine as he slowly pumped in and out of me.

"Faster," I moaned into his lips and he grunted, liking the sound of desperation laced in my voice.

He thrust into me harder and faster, pulling almost all the way out before ramming back into me; each time, a small moan escaped me. My hips bucked against his, needing him deeper inside of me.

"Urh, you're..so tight," He grunted as my nails raked across his back.

He suddenly stopped, slowly pulling out, pausing for what seemed like an eternity, then thrusting his hard cock into my wet pussy as hard as he could, making me yelp with pleasure. He then pumped faster than before, quickly making my ecstasy peak. I let out a loud groan as I pulsed hard around him, arching my back in pleasure. He moaned as he exploded inside of me, his warmth spreading through my body.

"Ohh Jonathan," I moaned as he pushed his lips back on mine.

We kissed as we pulled our clothes back on and I helped him with his tie as he held me in his arms.

"I guess I should get back with my group," I sighed, looking down to the dark hardwood flooring.

I didn't want to leave, but I knew our moment couldn't last for long. When I looked back up at him, he was thoughtfully chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"What career do you want to have, Miss Quinzel?" He suddenly asked.

"Um, well my dream job is being a psychologist here at Arkham, honestly. But I'll probably end up being a waitress or housekeeper," I muttered.

His face lit up, "How would you like to be my intern?"

I bit my lip, "Your intern?"

He nodded, looking down at me with excitement. I saw something else in his eyes though, something darker that I hadn't noticed before. I shrugged it off quickly.

"I would love to," I smiled.

As he grabbed my hand and lead me to the door, I remembered the tortured scream coming from that one shock therapy room and flinched. Although, despite that, things seemed to be finally looking up for me…almost too good to be true.

**To: Vivi **** Merry Christmas! Haha Review Review Review, shall I continue?**


End file.
